A surprise for (Bobbi) Morse
by meowingnow
Summary: Bobbi Morse never expected to see the archer after all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. fiasco, but when she sees teh archer once more, she is shock by the things he has achieved.
1. Chapter 1

As Bobbi walked through the room, there were agents greeting her. Hell, even her ex-husband was there. But that wasn't what Bobbi wanted. She wanted, no, needed to meet a certain agent. But, deep down she knew that no matter what she did to make him like him, he always chose Her, she was everywhere near him. She didn't even think about a mission without him having her as a partner. She once tried to forget him, and look what happened: she married, got divorced and re-married and then got divorced again to the same man who was screaming to her with his thick accent marking every single word. No, he wasn't there, she didn't even know if he was MIA, KIA or even in active duty. But she understood what he saw in her, she was small but one of the strongest people she knew of, she wasn't beautiful, no she was strikingly gorgeous. And last of all, he was one of the two people she cared deeply about. So when Coulson explained to her that he wasn't coming, she accepted it, SHE had moved on. Bobbi Morse was no longer hanging around for her beloved agent to come and pick her up.

Bobbi was that kind of people who really got along with almost everyone. She spent the entire night trying to catch up with her fellow agents. She was a really open person once you knew her, everyone seemed to like her. She even saw Agent Skye or how she liked to be called: Skye come out of Coulson's door and didn't say a word on the matter. She was trying to be friendly with other people but then, the video call happened.

They were having fun telling and laughing at some old stories or situations they have been through, when Coulson got a call on his phone. He picked it up and answered the phone with a simple "Coulson", the he started the conversation that made her want to record it.

"No, this is real, I'm alive"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. No you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, is Clint who worries me. How has he been?"

"Yes, tell him but please tell him that I'll make it up for him. No, that's fine, yeah you can come tomorrow, I will send you the coordinates shortly"

"Bye Natasha. Take care"

That was the name that had her head spinning around. But if she was coming, that meant that he was coming too. That meant the Lie Detector. That meant watching them admit their feeling for each other, but that didn't bother her because she had moved on. She liked her life, she even had new friends. So that morning when she went to bed he was the only think she didn't dream of. She usually had nightmares; they were plagued with dead bodies, always being her the mass murderer. She knew it was the prize of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Only her count was smaller than hers or his. So that morning when she went to sleep she was grateful for her bizarre dreams because even being that bizarre they didn't have that sense of guilt and remorse that came with the nightmares.

Then, she woke up and everything came crushing down to her. She was well aware of everyone staring her at the hallways, everyone gossiping and whispering behind her back. That could only mean that word of the deadly duo got around. They wouldn't shut up even when she was having breakfast, they went on and on, even asking her questions she didn't even want to know the answer herself. The rumors were another thing to consider, there was the typical ones: She was having an affair with the archer, she was his wife and he was cheating on her, they were an established couple with a really open relationship…etc. And there were the funny ones, the ones which made her laugh at the absurdity of the rumor itself: she was an alien or a goddess who tried to seduce him into giving her anything she wanted, that she was only dating him just to fill out paperwork and have something relevant of the archer, or that she was trying to kill her because of her native country. Anyway she found herself being the center of attention of that base.

Coulson called her up for a meeting, she knew what he was going to say: "Go and meet them at the entrance." But he went on and said:

"How are you Bobbi?"

"Very well sir, but if you are asking me because of them I can assure you that that won't be something to be concerned about. I have moved on"

"I expected nothing less of you Bobbi, now you may go"

Of all the places she imagined meeting the assassins; she never thought that it would be in the infirmary. They usually patch each other up, never needing help. But there they were, surrounded by a swarm of people. They weren't wearing their suits; they were wearing plain jeans and T-shirts. But what struck her most was the baby Skye was holding, Simmons was nowhere in the room, probably with Fitz. Skye was holding a baby, and she was cooing him, the baby boy with the blue blanket wrapped around him was laughing. The assassins were talking to the rest of the group, even May was there. But neither one of them could managed to stop looking at the baby in Skye's arms. She decided to enter the small room, made her way towards the duo and greeted them.

"Hey Bobbi, long time no see" Said the sandy blonde man

"I've been a little busy, but how are you Clint?"She asked the archer.

"Pretty good actually, where have you been since S.H.I.E.L.D.s fall?"

"Oh, I've been with H.Y.D.R.A., you know undercover and all that stuff."

"Hello Morse, is good to see you" said the woman beside the archer.

"Yeah, is good to see you too" There was an awkward silence in the room that Skye decided to break; "Hey Bobbi have you seen him?" she asked her referring to the baby in her arms.

"No" when she got there, she saw the tiny human looking back at her, with sandy blonde hair like the father. His tiny face was an exact replica of his father's, except the fiery green eyes which seemed to be taking in his presence.

"Can I hold him?" She asked the parents, with a nod coming from the father; she took him from the younger agent's arms and started to coo him. He was incredibly happy, laughing at every single face she made. She knew better on not asking his name. Time passed and as the baby grew tired and started to cry, the mother of the child got up and took her son from Bobbi.

She was great with him, always gentle and loving; you couldn't guess that she was a master assassin. She sat down next to the agent who was patting the empty space on the bed. They started doing small talk in hushed tones as the other agents started leaving. She watched as he looked at her with a look of pure love and admiration. Then, Coulson came in and all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L. that matter.

**Chapter 2**

Clint stared at the doorframe where he could see the silhouette of the man that once was his best friend. The fact that he was standing just in there made him sick. Natasha could feel his discomfort and acknowledging the man, he entered the room.

"Phil, it's been way too long, it's nice to see you" She said, then all eyes turned to Clint, Bobbi, still in the room, decided to break the silence.

"Coulson, I need to check on Skye, Romanoff your baby, Barton see you around" and with that, she was out of the room. Then there was silence that only Coulson could break.

"Who is this little guy?" Coulson asked as he cooed the baby in the arms of the spy.

"Coulson let me introduce you to Vadim Philip Barton" She said proudly staring at her son.

Coulson stood there, watching amused how the assassin taught not to love, and that love could kill you stared at the small face with a look filled with adoration and love. It was surreal, the Russian assassin, one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D was bringing up a child.

"Nat, can you go and check if there is a shooting range in here?" He asked, staring at the man, instead of his wife, she nodded and carrying the child went off to investigate the base.

"Why didn't you tell us anything? We had Stark looking for any clues about your formal report, to give us something that could somehow show us that you died. Something that could prove that the fucking god killed you that it was the same bastard who almost beat us. I cried for you, I mourned for your death, I thought you were fucking dead, we all thought so. And then, there was Fury telling us all the time that he has done everything in his power to save you. We all were to your fucking funeral, I gave a speech and that night when I found out Nat was pregnant, the only thing that came into m mind was naming MY child after YOU. AND ALL OF IT WAS FOR NOTHING!" He screamed his face now red. The man in front of him was lost for word.

**NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC**

Natasha was in the small room where they kept him, where they kept the traitor. She knew he was Hand's killer. And because she got along with her and because of that, she wanted to get the reason behind it. She put everything aside, even her son who was now in the hands of the agents being supervised by May. She pressed the button and the wall in front of her disappeared.

He was really tall, probably the same height as Barton, black hair and brown eyes. She sat there taking in his presence, learning all there was to learn.

"So you are the traitor, I expected much more" She said staring down at him.

"The Black Widow, wow, I must say I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, please, cut the crap. You know why I'm here, so tell me why did you kill her?" She asked

"Because it was necessary, she was in the way"  
"So, you killed her just because she was in the way? That's lame, even I haven't done that. Tell me did you get paid, promoted or you owed them?" She asked, never raising her voice.

"I owed them, but not to them, I owed Agent Garrett." He answered her

"You know, in my country we call the people like you monsters"  
"Says the assassin who set a hospital on fire and murdered innocent people. Also I recall that you had killed like, what? ,50 people at the age of 15?. That's disgusting even for me. But tell me, how do you live with that? What does your boy toy think about that?"

"Congratulations, you know how to use the Internet. What should I give you as a prize?"

"I have a couple of ideas, you just have to press some buttons and turn off the lights" He replied cockily.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Ward, not in your wildest dreams" She said as he got up the bed and approached her.

"It would be fun, and if you are worried about your bird, you should know that one of his ex's is here, they can keep company. Oh, and before I forget Agent Bishop says Hi. She is really pretty no wonder why he used to fuck her."

"I actually saw that coming. You're not too smart are you?"

"Well, I can put two and two together Romanoff, like the fact that Alexei is working for H.Y.D.R.A. you could say that the Red Room is back."

"Well, what can I say? He likes money and power, which H.Y.D.R.A. provides for anyone who will be loyal to them." She said, getting up and crossing the room to get to the stairs. Right before she got to the stairs, she heard it:  
"You know Romanoff; his prodigy is a lot like you. What was her name? Oh yes: Людмила. So fitting."

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare say her name out loud." She said now raising her voice.

"You, my friend are the monster. She is just like you, same red hair, same green eyes and same career. Funny, when I asked her name I knew it was your daughter. Lyudmila."

She then opened the wall and punched him in the face, screaming in Russian while he was laughing. She didn't care about anything else, didn't hear anything not the man calling for her, screaming her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the continuation of the second chapter, and will go through it with Clint's POV. Again, I own nothing, just borrowing the characters.**

Clint POV

He was just standing there, weighting his next words in his mind. My face was now red of anger. He cleared his throat as making sure I was listening.

"I'm sorry, I caused you so much pain, I'm sorry that the only thing you fell now is pain and dread. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, Fury was supposed to bury me not revive me, I beg for mercy, I screamed and he didn't do a thing about it, he was just standing there watching how they were messing with my head. Before you say anything I want you to read this" He said handing him a folder with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s logo on it. "This will explain whatever you're asking yourself right now, I'm going to my office now, read it and then ask me any question you have" He said waiting for me to say something.

I looked to the folder it was a 7 level document and I was a 6 level agent. I raised an eyebrow at him; he just smiled at me and started walking.

"Congratulations Barton you're now a 7 level agent" He said following another agent who was waiting for him.

I stared at the folder and read it: Project T.A.H.I.T.I., Subject: Coulson, Philip. Clearance Level: 7, and as I began reading I couldn´t help but thinking of my handler going through that thing. It was all too messed up, using alien DNA to bring someone back from the dead, there were names all over the file, Director Fury supervising everything to the last detail. There were doctors, scientists and other staff. Coulson had has his mind re-written so he could have a second opportunity. There was a secret base, already blown to pieces. May was the one who had to supervise Coulson through the rest of the experiment. His team was part of the experiment, to check his mental state during its development. I saw the pictures, there were codes all over the file, so I went in search of a computer, I found Skye and the rest of the team. Simmons was holding Vadim, cooing over him and of course Nat had let May responsible for everything that could happen to him, scared the hell out of her so she was like a hawk over Vadim. I went to a computer, noticing Skye looking over my shoulder, I played all the videos. Coulson had reported his own process during the ordeal. It was disgusting. Skye, who had approached me, was now looking for something in the big screen.

It was some mall's surveillance at the date of SH.I.E.L.D.'s fall. She hit the play button and the group of agents stared at the video playing. Of all the people I imagined there, Captain America wasn't any of them neither was the Black Widow. They were wearing casual clothes, he had jeans as her, T-shirt and a jacket, glasses and a baseball cap, and she was wearing a hood over her head. They were just going through the mall avoiding all of the guys who were following them; they entered a Apple Store and injected a pen drive to one of the computers exposed. Nat was hacking something and he was always looking for anything, he was now looking at the screen in front of him, she was signaling something to him. Then an assistant came, surprising Cap, Nat was able to maintain their cover, kissing him in the check and doing small talk. Then they were out, they were careful when going through the mall. When they got to the escalators, she fixed on the men coming their way and saying something to him, she kissed him. No wonder why Cap was so distant when Vadim was born.

"Wait, is that Captain America kissing Agent Romanoff?" Triplett I think asked.

"He's so fucking dead, wait till Stark finds out, he will be over the moon." I said directing myself at Coulson's office.

He wasn't in his office, he told me he was there. I looked around the office, waiting for him to come. Then I fixed on something craved on the desk, there were just circles and lines connected to each other like some sort of map. I peeked at the file and found that same drawing under the alien data, I knew this was some sort of secondary effect. He was coming, his footstep resounded through the hallways. I collected the file and put the paper over the creepy drawing of the desk. I crossed my arms and stared at him down once he got inside followed by May. She closed the door and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, her eyes were scanning the room, searching for something out of the extraordinary. Luckily I had put the papers the same way they were before I looked at the map craved on the desk. Coulson was just standing there; he was expecting me to say something. I didn't say a word, but just look at him like I used to do when he was about to say something important. He then turned to May:  
"Close the room, and show him everything we have on this" He said clearing the desk so I could see the map.

The door now closed had a metal surface keeping everything out of view, like the walls. And the wall in front of the desk, disappeared showing the wall behind it. It was all craved with the same drawings as the desk, but much more complex and confusing. There were lines all over the wall, circles above them, lines connected to other lines by more lines.

"Did you do this?" I asked him; getting a nod as an answer I approached the wall and ran my fingertips over the surface.

"How long have you been doing this Phil? What does this mean?" I asked getting more confused by the minute.

"I have been doing this for a couple of months, I don't know what it means but I t has to do with the alien DNA they put in my system" He said

"Well, Phil this is fucking weird, they really messed up with that head of yours didn't they? I gotta say you get a fucking A at drawing alien maps, although next time call when you're about to crave the next piece of art." I said.

May restored the class back to its normal state. We stood there in silence trying to figure out what to do next when Skye came running without knocking:

"Coulson, Romanoff is going to kill Ward if we don't do anything" She said out of breath.

Without a word I ran following Skye towards the investigation room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own the Avengers and Agents of Shield, instead I am just having fun with the characters. **

**AU: This chapter will go again with Clint's POV and it will explain the disaster I did with chapter 2.**

**Clint's POV**

I followed Skye, outrunning her as we passed the hallways. When we got to the room, everyone was staring at the screen where Natasha had Ward pinned to the wall, cursing in Russian. But the look on her face I could tell that it was serious. She never broke her calm façade, not even with Tony being his self annoying. This was a personal matter. My blood went cold, and I rushed out of the room. She was punching him in the nose, trying to get him to talk. I called for her, but she wasn't listening. I changed my tactics; I screamed her name which didn't get her attention.

She was so focused on him, that she didn't hear me walking to her. She was an assassin, always aware of her surroundings, always ready to attack. So when I grabbed her fist, she kicked me hard in the ribs. I fell to the ground and managed to avoid a punch to the face. She tried to punch me again but I was now holding her by her hands. I looked at her in the eyes so she could see me. There were agents now cuffing Ward and secluding him in his cell. She was now fully aware of everything; she was back with me.

"Mila, H.Y.D.R.A. has her, she's working with Alexei and I don't know what to do Clint. Vadim can't lose his mother but I can't lose her again." She told me sternly, making sure no one could listen to her except me.

I got up and helped her to her feet. Once back in the room, she took Vadim from Bobbi and retreated to the room we were staying in. I was left in the room with Bobbi and a few agents. The agents left the room and Bobbi got up of her chair and hugged me like she used to do before Natasha came along, before I trusted S.H.I.E.L.D. before my world turned to one person. She hugged me and I smelled her essence, still the same.

"I missed you, how have you been?" She asked me as she backed up. It was then that I noticed that she had dyed her hair again to the original blonde.

"I've been good, you know? Really busy changing diapers and calming a crying baby" I said grinning at her as she returned my smile.

"Paternity suits you Clint, she really makes you happy. I never thought I'd see you again after the Avengers" She had made that point after I had said goodbye to her when I was assigned to watch the Tesseract.

We just stood there; talking about the things we missed the most of SH.I.E.L.D. of the things we would never get to see again. But most of all of how things had changed after her divorce, how she had gone on dates to forget Hunter. We made small talk, remembering old times, telling jokes until an agent came rushing towards us looking for us, and we followed him through the hallways. We bumped into Coulson on our way, complaining about a mug Nat had placed there so Coulson could take it. But as we met in the meeting room, we saw H.Y.D.R.A. agents in the U.N. reducing everyone out of their sits.

"Are we doing something about this sir?" Bobbi asked Coulson, he shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"No, we can't. We cannot give Tabbot another reason to hate us; he already has proof of us being mixed with H.Y.D.R.A." He then ushered us out of the room where he talked with someone on the phon.

I went to look for Natasha; she was in the room, watching Ward. I took Vadim from her. He giggled when I cooed him; he was so little that I was afraid of breaking him.

The nights that followed the birth, we were at the farm in Idaho, she didn't want to go to the hospital now that everyone knew her, or at least, knew how the Black Widow looked like. Stark offered his house when he discovered about the pregnancy after we had an argument about her risking her life and our child's. So when Tony asked me I told him that we had everything ready, Bruce had agreed to help us and that she was uncomfortable giving birth surrounded by strangers. It took a while but Tony gave in and let us be. So after the birth, Bruce offered to stay a couple of days to see the recovery and check that everything was alright with him. I spent those nights watching him like a hawk in his nursery; he was so peaceful and so little that I was afraid someone would get him. Nat was afraid of failing him and me, but I talked her into discussing it with Bruce which helped. So after a week, five more days that what we had expected at the beginning, Bruce went back to New York to the Avengers Tower. We quickly fell into a pattern in which, Nat would feed him and change his diapers and I would distract him once he was awake and when he was crying. That only lasted a week when Nat started complaining that I was also supposed to change the diapers. So we made a deal, I was supposed to give Nat five hours of sleep and she had to give me five hours too. We made it work, Vadim was a really silent baby so it wasn't that hard to get him to sleep. But still the fear of losing him is still there.

"So… does he know her or was he just bluffing?" I asked her, turning my head to watch her.

"He does know her name, he has seen her. I don't think he really know her, just her name and status" She is trying to maintain her composure.

"Tasha, you didn't make her what she is, it was Alexei who killed them. It isn't your fault" "How do you know, Clint? How do you know? If it wasn't for me and my situation they wouldn't be dead, she would be living a normal life like I wanted her to, and she would be studying in high school. It's my damn fault that he killed them all, because I killed them and got away. He was looking for a new wife Clint, he was looking for someone to rape and to do everything he wanted. That's what he did to me; Alexei is a monster because he is driven by his simple needs. His body is more important for him than his mind." She stated as she turned to the agents waiting in the doorway.

"Agents, you're needed in Coulson's office. The baby is not allowed to go in." He pointed at Vadim.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk it over with Phil. Thanks for the warning" I said getting out of that room.

Coulson was looking at a screen when Senator Ward was calling for a way to exterminate S.H.I.E.L.D. He was discussing it with some powerful guy.

"What the fuck is going on Coulson?" I asked him

"Barton, language. Grant's brother is trying to hunt us down; the H.Y.D.R.A. members were posing a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on their uniforms. They think that it was us who attacked the U.N. meeting." He informed us

"He's with H.Y.D.R.A. he's fidgeting with his hands, he's nervous and he's sweating too much to be because of the camera. Send someone to help the agents in that country." Nat said pointing at the other man in the screen.

"No, I have to talk with the Senator first. But you could go with agents Morse and Hunter to help, so agent May can be your back up." He ordered.

"And Vadim?" I asked trying to calm him.

"Agent you have babysitting duties today. This is the child of the Black Widow and Hawkeye, so I wouldn't let him out of my sight" He said, motioning an agent to hold Vadim.

Natasha threw him her death glare and he rushed out of the room with my son in his arms. Coulson motioned me to follow him. Skye went to see Grant to gather information in his brother, May, Bobbi, Nat and Hunter went to get ready to stop the attack. Once again, I was going to work with Coulson and, this time without Stark.


End file.
